


History of a Famous Friend

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Lord of the rings cross. Gandalf wishes to depart middle earth for a little while to visit his home land, to do so he must leave a part of himself in middle earth so he can return. He leaves his child self in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Council Regroups

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Right. I know Gandalf didn’t have a childhood because he’s an Istari...but before you dismiss the idea, I just thought it would be interesting and rather amusing if this WAS possible. This is a cross with Harry Potter. Gandalf IS Harry Potter. Basically after the second war of the ring is over Gandalf thinks he needs a holiday so he goes back to his home in Hogsmeade, but because of reasons unknown he has to leave some of his sprit in middle earth so when his holiday is over he can return. Therefore he leaves a child version of himself in Rivendell (Harry Potter) and the people of middle earth begin to learn about Gandalf’s childhood and wizard culture. Something all the peoples have been interested in but never had to guts to ask the wizard about it. I didn’t put this in the actual story because I wasn’t quite sure how to write it so people would understand. This is my first fan fiction you see and I don’t want to confuse anyone. So...Gandalf or harry as he is called in this is about 14. He’s just finished the tri-wizard tournament and he’s taken by older Gandalf in the summer before his 5th year at Hogwarts. So enjoy...well try to. Don’t be mean...remember it’s my first go...don’t want me to be put off writing for life lol.  
  
Chapter One – The Council Regroups  
  
The wizard smiled at the elves and hobbit before him. Pippin leapt at the old man for one last hug before he boarded the boat.  
  
“There there Pippin, I will be back before you know it.” The little one grinned broadly in return.  
  
“Look after me wont you Elrond?”  
  
The elder elf smiled gently and waved a fond farewell before his dear friend was so far into the distance, even his elvish eyes could not make him out.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had not been long after Gandalf had left, hardly even 20 hours before the council of Elrond had once again come together. Elrond stood.  
  
“I understand you are all interested to see Gandalf as a child as I myself am, but you must understand that this child will know nothing of the wars, or perhaps even middle earth. All I am informed of, is that he is aware that he is coming to a city of elves named Rivendell. Also he said that it was hard to know where exactly he would arrive. As soon as he left, his other self would have simply metalized into the area. He has to find Rivendell first, the boy could be anywhere.”  
  
The others nodded in understanding. “Then should we not try to find him, if he does not know middle earth then surely he would not know the direction of Rivendell.”  
  
“I agree with King Aragon, if the boy could be anywhere then perhaps he is far from Rivendell and without direction.” The discussion had suddenly grown loud and Elrond raised his hand as a notion to quiet the leaders.  
  
“No, you misunderstand me. He will certainly come to an elvish land. He will be using some sort of Wizarding transportation.” Realisation dawned on the council and many nodded knowledgably.  
  
“Do you know when this child prodigy will bless us with his appearance?” Gloin asked curiously.  
  
“I’m sorry to say, I do not.” There was silence for a moment. The wind pushed a small cluster of leaves across the ground the council surrounded and at last someone spoke.  
  
“So it could be ages?” Pippin asked gazing hopefully at Gandalf’s place at the council as if he would suddenly appear from thin air. Pippin, Merry and Sam although not part of the council of Elrond, had somehow managed to squeeze themselves in. How the elf lord did not know, but their nosy attitude caused some amusement to the other members of course.  
  
“Depends how hobbits define ‘ages’, but since I doubt it will happen any time immediately, I suggest we go our separate ways until we hear otherwise.” There were murmurs of agreement as slowly the leaders departed and went their separate ways to explore Rivendell whilst they lingered.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Red hair, really tall and clever.” Merry shook his head.  
  
“No, I think brown, maybe long black hair like Aragon’s.” Sam concurred.  
  
“But defiantly clever, Gandalf’s always been clever.” Legolas and Gimli had heard the conversation the hobbits where having only mere meters from where they too where sat and smiled at each other knowingly.  
  
“So what do you think?” Gimli asked him.  
  
Legolas frowned thoughtfully. “I honestly have no idea. It is strange we have known him for this long and yet, I know nothing of Gandalf as a child, or even as a younger man.” Gimli sat beside the elf on the ground watching the small stream forcing its way between the trees of Rivendell.  
  
“True, I recall the wizard as an old man even when I was only a child as does my father! I have before wondered how old our Istari friend is.” There was silence for a second.  
  
“My father too spoke of Gandalf when he was a young elf, then too he was said to have been an elderly man. The wizard must be at least 4000 years, nay, much longer than that even.” Gimli’s eyes widened and Legolas smiled at the awe on his friends face.  
  
“What of this Hogsmeade? I have never heard of such a place, nor even the country, Scotland, even in books of history and documents dating back to Durin.”  
  
“Perhaps it is not in middle earth, did Gandalf not say Hogsmeade was a wizard’s village?” It was at that point an elven messenger came running with speed towards the pair, beaming triumphantly as he spotted them.  
  
“My Lords, Elrond requests all members of the council to order. It seems our young wizard has been found at last.” The two stood quickly and ignoring all etiquette and calm, ran all the way back to the council, large smiles shone clearly on their faces.


	2. The New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Lord of the rings cross. Gandalf wishes to depart middle earth for a little while to visit his home land, to do so he must leave a part of himself in middle earth so he can return. He leaves his child self in his place.

By the way, in this Harry doesnt wear glasses...i just hate the idea of a good looking young hero with glasses. Plus Gandalf doesnt wear glasses lol.  
  
Chapter two – The New Arrival  
  
Rubbing the bruise rapidly forming on his cheek Harry groaned. This was, perhaps the weirdest day of his life. Ok, perhaps not the weirdest. The day he discovered he was in fact a famous wizard, destined to kill one of the most evil dark lords in Wizarding history was a pretty big smack in the face. But still, this was strange.  
  
It all started last night. He had been sat swinging to himself in the park by private drive. Professor Dumbledore seemed to come out of nowhere and suddenly sat beside him. At first Harry was cautious as to whether this was the real Albus or not. After the fiasco with Mad-Eye Moody and the tri-wizard tournament he was a bit on edge but his suspicions disappeared when the old man had offered him a lemon drop. Then Dumbledore asked Harry whether he would like to go to some city called Rivendell for the holidays, instead of spending the whole 6 weeks at the Dursleys. Of course he leapt at the idea, no Dursleys, no Voldemort, no death eaters. Just 6 weeks of rest before back on the train to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had helped him gather his trunk, his broom and his books together before they both took the Knight Bus down to the Leaky Cauldron and Albus had said his goodbyes before Harry had flooed to Rivendell.  
  
He arrived coughing violently. Clearly this was a fireplace not ordinarily used for wizard transportation. All the soot had swept up on this arrival and losing his balance he plummeted to the stone floor. Standing quickly and rubbing his eyes, he peered around the hall he had entered as the soot settled around him. There was no one around. All was quiet. But what a different kind of place this was. It was very well kept, almost like Hogwarts except the walls were of white marble, the paintings and banners in languages unknown to him and the windows seem to have such elegance about them. What a strange place for house elves he thought.  
  
Now what? He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do. All Dumbledore had said was tell the elves you are Gandalf. He didn’t understand this. Who or what was a Gandalf? It was then that a tall woman with dark hair and a long flowing dress came walking through the room. Harry coughed and she stared at him for a moment.  
  
“Who may I ask are you, young human?” Harry’s face screamed puzzlement but replied nonetheless.  
  
“Umm, excuse me but where might I find an elf?” A large gentle smile spread across the woman’s face as she walked towards him.  
  
“You are looking at one child.” Harry frowned, she wasn’t a house elf. This made no sense. Oh well...if she claimed to be an elf he would tell her his message.  
  
“Ok, umm well, Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you I’m Gandalf. But I don’t know what a Gandalf is...” At the mention of this Gandalf, her eyes widened and a massive grin replaced her friendly smile. Harry was beginning to regret coming to Rivendell. He didn’t understand what was going on and he suddenly felt very worried.  
  
“Oh! Gandalf, I will get my father, stay there.” And with that the woman lifted her dress and ran out of the door on the other side of the room shouting in a very strange soft language. So he sat on his truck with his hand under his chin and waited.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond was sat rubbing his temple carefully with his fingers. It had been 2 hours since he had dismissed the council and he was still sat in the same spot, thinking, waiting. He sighed, placing his hands together on his lap when his advisor chuckled slightly.  
  
“My lord you do not look best pleased.” At this he smiled.  
  
“Ah Erestor, I like to this myself as a patient person but I must say I am rather eager to meet this child Gandalf.”  
  
“As are we all my lord,” he answered taking a chair next to him, “surely it will not be long now.” Immediately after Erestor had spoken, Lady Arwen came running down the steps of the last homely house towards her father.  
  
Elrond stood momentarily. “Arwen, daughter what is wrong that you must come running like an elfling who has first discovered a rainbow?” He asked taking her hand in his as she approached.  
  
“Oh father, he’s here, inside. Gandalf is here.” She spoke excitedly. Elrond face lit up.  
  
“Tell the council to gather,” he told his advisor, who hurriedly bowed and left almost at a run. Then following his daughter back inside, she guided him to a skinny boy, sat in a slump upon a large trunk by the fireplace. He lifted his head to them as they entered and stood.  
  
Extending his hand the boy looked from Arwen to Elrond, “Umm hi, I’m Harry.”


	3. Harry James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Lord of the rings cross. Gandalf wishes to depart middle earth for a little while to visit his home land, to do so he must leave a part of himself in middle earth so he can return. He leaves his child self in his place.

Ummm, remember that Harry doesn’t yet know that Elrond is an elf. So that’s why I called him a man. Thank you for the reviews so far. I have written this chapter quite quickly in parts this afternoon so if nothing makes sense do tell me and I will change it straight away.  
  
Chapter three - Harry James Potter  
  
Elrond appeared to be tall man. Strong, serious features were soft and loving now, and he didn’t seem to care that a strand of jet black hair fell over his face. Elrond practically floated over to Harry and grasped his hand, shaking it warmly.  
  
“You are very welcome here young Gandalf.” Realisation dawned on Harry and he smiled in response. So he was their ‘Gandalf.’  
  
“Thank you but you know my name isn’t Gandalf right? It’s Harry.” Elrond frowned but kept his smile firmly upon his face.  
  
“Oh it is, is it? I see I’m going to learn many things about you young wizard.” Harry agreed politely, still unsure as to who this man was and what exactly was going on.  
  
“Well then, Harry, you are wanted in council, come.” The man began to steer Harry towards the doors and he turned to him shaking his head.  
  
“Ohh! No...There’s been a mistake.” But before Harry could reason with this man, the stranger seemed intent on guiding him to a council. What had he done wrong? Perhaps he had flooed to the wrong place. Maybe he said Rivenbell, or Drivenwell, there were any number of possibility’s but he knew that he certainly wasn’t supposed to be part of any council. Before he knew it he had been practically pushed along until he was stood on some steps in a gorgeous light stone courtyard, the trees surrounding it were red and yellow, as if it was autumn. Though he knew for a fact it wasn’t.  
  
Elrond then left him on the steps before walking just round the corner to silence the council before pulling Harry gently towards Gandalf’s seat. An immediate hush decent as all these strange looking people gawked at him, his stomach sank. Oh dear. All was still for a minute or two until Harry had the courage to speak up.  
  
“Umm, Hi. I’m sorry to say, I’m not here for any council. You must have got me confused with someone else. I’m just here to spend the holidays until I go back to Hogwarts, I mean anywhere’s got to be better than the Dursleys...” he drifted off. There were many ogling faces staring immensely at him. As his mind raced a thought sprang to mind, what if these were aurors here to protect him? He knew he didn’t need protecting like a child but there was no need to be rude if they were only here to help. “Oh, don’t tell me, you want to see the scar?”  
  
They didn’t seem to know what scar he meant, which he supposed was a plus, but the smiling faces around him were quite unnerving. Ok, they were beginning to freak him out slightly. “No mean to be rude, but who are you and why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Elrond spoke first. “My lord’s this, as I image you have gathered, is our Gandalf.” Harry was beginning to get frustrated with this name and the whole situation in general. He had got the impression from Dumbledore that this was going to be a peaceful summer. Then again since he started at Hogwarts, when had any moment been peaceful?  
  
“I don’t know where you got the name Gandalf from but I have never been called Gandalf. My name is Harry James Potter and I would like it very much if you called me by my birth name.” There were snorts of amusement and laughter from the men gathered in this circular council. Well he assumed they were men, some were tall and pale, others looked very much like Gringotts goblins and some like very very short men with nothing on their feet.  
  
“Well, Harry, welcome to Rivendell.” Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, this WAS Rivendell.  
  
“So I did say the name correctly. For a moment I thought I had come to the wrong place. I mean the floo network is pretty reliable if you can pronounce every destination perfectly, which I haven’t always done before. I winded up in Knockturn Alley once when I was 11.”  
  
There was silence...had he said something wrong? Oh my, what if they weren’t aurors, but muggles and had no idea what he was on about? Crap. He was in trouble; the ministry wouldn’t let him off again. But hadn’t the tall man called him young wizard? Perhaps they were just muggles that knew about the wizarding world, like Hermione’s parents or the Dursleys.  
  
“Well child, you best be shown to your room. Erestor, if you will.” A man looking very much like the one talking took him by the shoulder and led him back inside the house. Thank Merlin that was over.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the young Gandalf was out of sight the council burst into conversation.  
  
“He’s so skinny! The poor boy doesn’t look like he’s eaten for a month!”  
  
“I told you, black hair. I knew he would have black hair. Short though isn’t it?”  
  
“He has the same deep green eyes. But my, doesn’t he look different!”  
  
“Silence! Please!” Elrond’s voice of reason had spoken over the ever growing volume of the council and he smiled broadly at them all. “Well, it’s good news that the boy has arrived here safely. Although it is quite a shock to learn that a wizard, we have been calling Gandalf for as long as we all can remember, is in fact called Harry Potter. Strange name though it is, I guess we shouldn’t confuse the child by calling him Gandalf.” He paused.  
  
“ Of course we are all very interested to know all we can about him while he is staying with us, but please don’t mob the poor boy. He appears to be quite perplexed to the real reason he is here and we mustn’t scare him into utter panic.”  
  
“Rondy?” All eyes turned to the small hobbit looking up from the ground.  
  
Rolling his eyes he sighed, “Yes Pippin?”  
  
“There’s something about little Gandalf I don’t like.”  
  
Eyebrows were raised, “Oh?”  
  
“Doesn’t anyone else think little Gandalf looks a bit neglected at all?” There was a moment of contemplation.  
  
“Why would you think that Pip?” Merry questioned eyeing the hobbit next to him suspiciously.  
“I don’t know. He’s thin; his hairs all scruffy, his clothes are too big for him...”  
  
“Well if they are the signs of neglect, someone should have homed poor Aragon years ago!” Gimli chuckled. At this Aragorn shook his head and grinned, as Legolas burst into a fit of elvish giggles. Elrond thought he should put a halt to this childish conversation before it went any further, even though he was laughing along himself. His foster son always had that shabby morning look about him, even after he became a king.  
  
“Alright! Alright, that’s enough. I herby dismiss the council until further notice.” The members began to depart breaking back into their own friendship groups like children on a playground and continuing their discussion on Rivendell’s newest arrival. The council filtered away until only two figures were left behind in the stone courtyard.  
  
Frodo watched Pippin unmoving upon the ground; there was a frown plastered across his innocent face.  
  
“Pip?” Frodo laid his hand upon the younger hobbits shoulder.  
  
Pippin looked up to Frodo’s concerned face, “I still think there’s something not quite right here.”  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement. “We’ll see Pip, we’ll see.”


	4. Tears in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter/Lord of the rings cross. Gandalf wishes to depart middle earth for a little while to visit his home land, to do so he must leave a part of himself in middle earth so he can return. He leaves his child self in his place.

Well, here is chapter four. Once again I’m disappointed as to how crap its come out. I swear I normally write so much better than this. But fan fiction is apparently quite difficult to fit things into place correctly without messing up the whole picture. So I have been concentrating on the actual plot fitting together so much that the writing has turned out to be quite awful. Although you seem rather content...so I shall continue.  
  
Chapter Four – Tears in the night  
  
Sitting himself firmly upon silken sheets between two large bedposts, he was immediately reminded of his bed at Hogwarts. The man followed him in, towing his trunk in behind him. He placed it carefully to the floor and smiled at Harry friendly.  
  
“I hope everything is to your liking Gan...” he paused, “I mean, Harry, of course, I apologise.”  
  
“You don’t need to be so polite to me, you apologised 3 times on the way here. Ester, right?” He narrowed his eyes, Ester? Eostor? He couldn’t remember what the man had told him now.  
  
“Erestor. Anything you need young man and ask for me, I will happy to help you with any problem or difficulty at any hour.” Harry grinned.  
  
“I see, so you’re happy to do my potions essay at 3am?” Erestor crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows as he leant on the side of the door frame.  
  
“Within reason Mr Potter.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Ok, just checking.”  
  
“Should have known you would be cheeky one.” He suddenly stood up straight brushing down his robe. “Well, I shall depart. There is a bathroom to the left, the servants will be happy to fetch you warm water, towels, food and so on. Dinner is at 7, so I will see you then.” And with that he disappeared behind a rapidly closing door and Harry was left alone.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elrond gracefully leapt up the staircase and along the hallway until he reached Harry’s room. He knocked once. The child had been told that dinner was served at 7, it was now nearly 8 and he had never shown up. Elrond was interested to know whether the child was alright, or if he simply wasn’t hungry.  
  
He knocked again and as he did so, some familiar faces appeared walking in his direction.  
  
“Ah, Glorfindel, Erestor, I was just checking on the boy.” He knocked again. “But I don’t seem to be getting any reply.”  
  
“Wow, it’s weird to think Gandalf as a boy,” the golden haired elf chuckled, “I suppose wizards can’t just spring from the earth though.” Elrond knocked for a final time before he began to open the door. Erestor lurched forward to stop him.  
  
“My lord! You know how Gandalf likes his privacy, don’t you get a hint...”  
  
“I will ignore that Erestor.” Elrond replied and he opened the door fully.  
  
The three elves peered their heads inside and all smiled softly at the sight before them.  
  
Harry lay asleep, curled into a ball position upon the bed. Books and parchment were sprawled wildly over the bedding and many had fallen to the floor as the boy slept. His chest rose and fell silently, all appeared perfectly peaceful. The Lord began to close the door gently, when a murmur caused him to open it again.  
  
It all happened rather quickly. The boy began to whimper almost soundlessly at first, then he had thrashed about uneasily and before they knew it, Harry cried out, screaming the same words over and over.  
  
“Take me instead; it’s me you want...please...don’t kill Cedric. It’s me you want! He’s done nothing wrong!”  
  
None of them were quite sure what they should do. Thinking quickly, Glorfindel sat on the bed beside the boy and attempted to shake him awake. This just made Harry scream louder, tears falling rapidly down his ever reddening face.  
  
“Harry! Harry, child, it’s only a dream. Wake up, Harry.” Harry jerked up into a sitting position on the bed, confused, red and sweating in the dark. Elrond touched the boys face gently with the back of his hand trying to sooth him from fear. But Harry had awoke in a state of panic and in the darkness, unsure as to who was touching his face, he pulled his wand from his trouser pocket. With a few incoherent words murmured under his breath, a bullet of green light blinded the room hitting Elrond directly in the chest before sending him flying backwards out the door. The elf’s body hit the wall on the other side of the hallway before landing with a thump in a bloody heap upon the floor.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas and Gimli were strolling thoughtfully in the moonlight. Having just finished a hearty dinner Gimli was very content and the last thing he had wanted to do was walk when his stout body was trying to digest all that food. Though the elf had protested how beautiful the stars were that night, and so, to his displeasure, he was now being dragged around the woods in the dark. It was then that they first heard the screaming.  
  
They had hurriedly reached the location, worried that something dreadful had gone wrong. Indeed it had. Elrond was lying on the ground in a small pool of blood with Erestor and Glorfindel trying to help him up. Harry stood in the doorway, wand still raised, shaking and cursing to himself. He raised his hands to hide his tears as he dropped his wand to the floor.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.” And that was all he had said before running down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
“Legolas, Gimli, follow him. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the young Gandalf while he was here.” The two friends nodded at Glorfindel and set off after the sobbing child.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No doubt he was in trouble. Big trouble. He used aggressive magic on a muggle, an innocent muggle. The Ministry were going to have his guts for this. He wiped the tears off his face. He just wanted to run. Run away from the nightmares, from the Ministry, from everything. Harry had no idea how far he had come. All that seemed to be around him was trees, leaves and moonlight. The last time he saw a house was about 20 minutes ago, so he knew he wasn’t directly in Rivendell any more.  
  
Well good, he thought. He was sure they were going to hate him now anyway and he didn’t need all those people to look after him. He could look after himself thank you very much. So he walked on, not knowing where he would end up, or how he would get back but he needed to be alone. There was nothing wrong with that, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t trying to find trouble. Although little did he stop to think, normally trouble would find him.


End file.
